


The Potters

by badgerBoyMay



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: 1920s, F/M, Getting Together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-World War I, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Young Sherman T. Potter and his future wife meet for the first time. This is the start of their story.DISCLAIMER: Mash or it's characters isn't mine. I don't make money with this.
Relationships: Mildred Potter/Sherman Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always please keep in mind that english isn't my first language. I'm sorry for everything that's wrong.

It had been a lovely summer day in Hannibal, Missouri. Sunny and not too warm. It was friday and Mildred was having a night out with her friends Helen and Dorothy at the small inn at the end of the road. Her two friends were currently talking about their workdays. Helen was working at the nearby supermarket and Dorothy had just finished school to become a teacher.

"So Jack didn't want to come along?", Helen asked Dorothy. The black haired woman shook her head, "No, when he heard that George wouldn't come with you he decided to go on a fishing trip with the boys.", she explained.

They looked at Mildred, "You should really get a boyfriend already, Millie."

Mildred rolled her eyes, "It will happen when it's happening. You can't force this. Also, I'm very happy right now and don't  _ need _ a boyfriend."

"If you say so. But you won't be young forever.", Helen laughed.

"I am 24, Helen. And you sound just like my aunt Susan.", Mildred said.

"Naw, we just want you to be happy, Millie.", Dorothy answered.

"I know. Thanks, girls.", she smiled in response.

They had been at the inn for some time when Dorothy looked at her watch. "Already nine, I'm so sorry but I have to leave you two. I've got an important appointment tomorrow.", she said.

"It's fine, really.", Mildred replied, looking at Helen. "What about us? Will we stay or just all head home?"

Helen stretched a little and stood up, "home sounds good. I'm exhausted.", she yawned, "The customers were quite stressing me out today."

Mildred's gaze was compassionate, "Aw, okay then. Let's say goodbye and go home. I'll go pay the bill this time."

"You're an angel, Millie.", Dorothy said and hugged her goodbye.

"See you two tomorrow?", she asked.

"Yeah see you.", Mildred waved after the two, then went to the bar to pay.

She was just heading out when she bumped into a young man. Mildred almost fell, but the stranger held her tight.

"Hold your horses!", he laughed, then letting go of her, "Are you okay?", the man asked.

Mildred had started blushing but nodded, "Yeah.. thank you. I'm sorry I bumped into you."

"Ah it's fine. Are you leaving already? Or can I invite you to a drink?", he smiled at her.

Mildred looked at the guy again, he was wearing a uniform so she believed he was in the army. He also had friendly eyes and a warm smile. The man seemed like a decent guy.

"I don't even know your name.", she answered.

Now it was the strangers turn to blush slightly, "Where are my manners-" he gave her his hand, "Sherman T. Potter."

She smiled and shook it, "Mildred Henchal. Nice to meet you."

"Oh it's my pleasure. So, fancy a drink, Mildred?"

_ Why not, he seems nice. Also, he's handsome,  _ she thought.

"I'd like that, yes.", she smiled.

"Great! What would you like to have?"

She told him her favourite and sat down at a table, waiting for Sherman.

He came over with the two drinks not long after, sitting down across from her.

"You're in the army?", Mildred asked him. Sherman smiled, looking proud and nodded, "Yes, Ma'am. I've been a cavalryman in the war. Lied about my age back then. But after the war I decided to become an army doctor and well now I'm studying medicine."

"Oh so you'll help the wounded soldiers?", she asked, interested.

Sherman nodded again, "that's the plan. I've seen so much pain in the trenches in france, I just want to help."

"A noble thing to do.", she replied.

"What about you?", he then asked.

"Well, I'm working in my parents bakery. Decorating cakes and selling wares in the shop mostly. Are you stationed here or on home vacation?", Mildred wanted to know.

"I'm on vacation. Visiting my mother.", he explained. "I'll be in Hannibal for three weeks. It's my second day home."

"And your girlfriend won't be mad if we have a drink and chat here?", she asked with a smile.

Potter laughed: "I don't have a girlfriend right now so no I guess we're fine. Do I have to fear getting beaten up later by your boyfriend?", he said.

She shook her head, also laughing.

"Nope, I'm single too."

They talked some more about different topics until they realized how late it had gotten. "I should really go home now.", Mildred said.

"I'll take you home. It's all dark out there.", he answered.

"You don't have to, Sherman."

"But I insist, Mildred."

Potter then paid and walked her home.

At her house she smiled at him.

"Thank you for the drinks. And the nice company.", Mildred chuckled.

"My pleasure. I'd love to do it again.", he smiled.

"So would I. You said you'll be in Missouri the next three weeks? How about tuesday evening?", she asked.

"It's a date. Shall I pick you up?"

"Here, at about seven?"

"Yeah great.", he grinned.

"Well then. See you and good night, Sherman.", Mildred said and decided to kiss the young soldier on the cheek at the last moment, then went inside with a happy smile.

Potter put his hand on the spot where she had kissed him. Started smiling brightly. "Good night, Mildred."


	2. Chapter 2

Mildred and Helen had lunch together the next day at their favourite diner. At some point the younger woman looked up at Mildred, "Millie, you're smiling like crazy since I picked you up from the bakery earlier. Why are you so happy? What happened?", she asked her friend.

Mildred chuckled, then asked: "Can't I just be happy?"

"I'm not stupid and also I know you, so what's going on?"

The older one sighed. A small smile forming on her lips, "Well, yesterday when I paid our bill, I ran into someone-"

Helen interrupted her, "You met a guy?! And you tell me only now?!", she grinned. The other woman nodded.

"Tell me everything!"

"Nosy aren't we?", Mildred chuckled.

"Yes. Now tell me, Millie."

"His name's Sherman, he's 2 years older than me and he's with the army. Currently studying medicine to become an army doctor.", she told her, then continued: "He's a local and at the moment visiting his family, staying here for the next three weeks."

Helen smiled at that, "Mildred, Mildred, you really got yourself a doctor?"

"He's not a full doctor yet and also he's not  _ mine _ ."

"But you kinda want him to be  _ yours _ . Am I right? Come on I can see it in your eyes.", the younger one replied with a dirty grin.

Mildred blushed hard. "N-no! ..maybe a little bit."

"Is he good looking?", Helen continued.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?", Mildred answered.

"Just asking!", her friend laughed.

"Yes he is. He's a bit taller than me so not the tallest guy in history but still. Also he has the prettiest eyes. Oh and you should see his smile! So adorable."

"Somebody is in loooove.", Helen teased her.

"I only met him yesterday!", Mildred said.

"Never heard of love at first sight?"

"I don't believe in that kind of thing. Do you think there is something like that?"

Helen shrugged, "why not? You seem to be quite impressed by that Sherman fellow. Will you see him again?"

"Yeah, on tuesday.", she smiled.

"Ohhh what will you wear?"

"I don't know yet.", the older woman said.

Helen replied: "How about the blue one? You know which."

"You think so?"

"It suits you and I believe you want to impress him.", Helen chuckled.

"We'll see."

~~~

The days until tuesday had seemed like years to Mildred. She was even more nervous when the day had finally come. The woman got ready, wearing the blue summer dress Helen had told her to choose and finished her make-up.

At seven pm the bell rang.

Mildred walked to the front door and opened it with a smile.

He looked good, the uniform had given way to a simple but nice shirt and some dark trousers.

"Hey there, lieutenant.", Mildred said.

"Good evening, beautiful lady.", Potter replied with a small smile, giving her a bouquet of flowers. "For you", he added.

"Thank you, they are wonderful.", Mildred answered, touched by the gesture and asked him to come in.

Sherman followed her inside the house.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure.", he replied.

"What can I bring you?"

"Surprise me.", Potter said.

Mildred filled up two glasses with scotch, a fine 16 years old.

"Thank you", Sherman stated while taking his glas from her.

"Wow, that's a good one.", Potter commented.

"It is. 16 years. Got it from my grandpa last christmas."

"I feel honored that you share it with me."

"Good whisky should be drunk in good company.", Mildred smiled.

"I'll drink to that.", Potter nodded and took another sip.

"Did you plan something for tonight?", he then asked her.

Mildred shook her head.

"Good because I'd like to take you out for dinner.", Sherman replied. "There's a nice restaurant not that far from here. We can walk there.", he went on.

"Sounds good to me."

Soon after they walked to the restaurant together. It didn't take them long to find a table there afterwards.

Sherman got them a bottle of wine when they ordered their food.

Then they simply talked.

"Do you like animals? Have any pets for example?", Mildred asked him.

Potter smiled, "I'd say yes but I don't have pets right now. It's not easy having them while you are in the army you know."

"Yeah makes sense.. so which is your favourite animal?"

"Horses. Told you I started in the cavalry but my uncle is a veterinarian so I've got to see a lot of animals since I was little. He used to let me assist him when I was younger. Ever since I watched him rescuing a sick horse I knew two things, I loved horses and I wanted to become a doctor someday."

"Horses are very pretty animals, I can see why you like them.", Mildred answered.

Potter's smile looked slightly more loving following her answer. "What about you?", he then asked.

"I always liked fish to be honest. Maybe because my grandparents had a huge aquarium. I just like the colors of most of the ornamental fish."

"Makes sense to me then.", he nodded.

Their food came not long after and both of them started eating while they continued to chat about the topics that interested them. Mildred watched him telling her very excited about how it was to become a doctor and she just smiled at it, liking the sound of his voice. All in all it was a decent date which both of them enjoyed very much.

After dinner they went for a walk through the city and sat down at the harbour, watching the last sailors come back with their boats.

Mildred reached for the soldiers hand, taking it into hers and said: "Thank you Sherm, it was a lovely evening."

Potter smiled warmly at her, "I want to thank  _ you,  _ Mildred. It was my pleasure."

She leaned at his shoulder, looking at the lights that flickered above the water of the Mississippi River.

"I like you a lot.", she stated.

"Yeah?", he asked, a small smile on his lips, "I'm glad you do because I like you too.", Potter continued.

Mildred made a happy noise in response. Sherman then put his arm around her and asked her politely: "I know we only know each other since last week and have seen each other once since then but.. would you allow me to kiss you?", he asked, holding his breath. He was really anxious that he went a step too far.

Mildred giggled about his shy behaviour and nodded, "since you asked so nicely, please go on."

Potter didn't wait for her to change her mind and kissed the woman softly.

Mildred smiled into the kiss, joining him immediately.

When they broke the kiss, Mildred put her hand on Sherman's cheek, cupping his face. The soldier grinned happily at her.

"Stop being so cute.", she chuckled.

"Millie?"

"Yes?", Mildred replied.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?", Potter asked, hoping for a 'yes'.

The woman just nodded. "I'd like that a lot I think.", she said.

Sherman laid his hand on top of hers and answered: "I'm glad", before kissing her again.

"It's getting late, shall we head back?", Mildred asked him.

"Yes, I'll take you home.", Potter said.

"Always the gentleman?", she giggled.

"Of course, everything for my lady.", he answered with a bright smile.

They walked to Mildred's home together hand in hand.

Arriving there she said: "thanks again. For everything today."

"It has been my great pleasure.", Potter replied.

The woman smiled and kissed him goodbye. "Will you call me?"

"Definitely.", he nodded.

"Good night, Sherm."

"For you as well, Millie."

~~~

"How did your date go!?", Helen and Dorothy asked excitedly after entering the bakery a few days later. Mildred laughed, "girls please, I'm working here. I'll tell you during my lunch break."

"Promise?", Helen asked when the door opened another time.

"Yes promise.", she said and turned at the door just to see that it was her boyfriend. Potter greeted the two other women. Mildred smiled a little but didn't say anything about it, asking him playfully: "Hello Sir, what can I do for you."

Potter laughed, saying: "My mother sent me to get one of your marvelous breads."

"Of course, here you go.", she got him the bread and took his money in return. "Thank you very much.", Mildred added.

"Oh I have to thank you, dear.", he smiled. "Ah wait, I've forgotten something."

"What is it?", Mildred asked.

Potter leaned a bit forwards and gave her a kiss, "you're beautiful"

"Well, thank you.", she was beaming with joy.

"See you later, honey."

"Yeah, see you.", Mildred replied and watched him go, then turning back to her friends who stared at her with open mouths.

"What?", Mildred asked.

"What was that?!", Dorothy wanted to know.

A giggle went through the room, " _ That _ was my boyfriend.", Mildred said.

"Boyfriend?!", Helen exclaimed in a high pitched sound.

"Lunch break, ladies."

"Can't you do your break now?", they asked, impatient.

Mildred laughed, "nope you need to wait some more."

Half an hour later Mildred and her two best friends went out for lunch.

"So that was him yeah?", Dorothy asked. Mildred nodded, "Yes that was Sherm."

"He does look good.", Helen replied. "Also seems polite.", Dorothy added.

"He is, Sherman's a gentleman.", Mildred told them.

"You know we should go out together. The three of us and our boys.", Helen said excitedly.

"Yeah why not. Jack will probably agree to it.", Dorothy nodded.

"George will come along as long as he isn't the only male.", Helen laughed.

Mildred smiled at them, "I can ask Sherm later if he wants."

"So Millie, your army boyfriend- tell us everything.", the two women grinned.

Mildred spoke about everything Sherman and her had done in the last days.

"That sounds so very romantic. Will you keep him?", Dorothy asked.

Mildred only smiled, "We can't say for sure what will happen but.. I feel like he could be the right."


End file.
